vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Wiki Ippo ippo.wikia.com Some little kid's having fun at our expense. I undid the edits but the picture he changed doesn't seem to be reverting. (file:ippo.jpg) Iloveflash (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it may have been a caching issue because I see the correct image. If the issue persists with seeing the vandalized version, please submit a request to Special:Contact --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Information about NASA We have a user from the Philippines who seems determined to add information about NASA and its spacecraft to our wiki. It's off-topic because it has no bearing on any of the episodes seen in Phineas and Ferb. We're blocking the individual IP addresses and using a range block, but now it appears he's found a new city to edit from, so new block and new range block. IPs used: * 180.191.55.132 * 180.191.165.80 * 180.191.214.115 * 180.191.216.192 * 120.28.64.73 * 120.28.64.77 Please check to see if he's doing this on any other wikis. If it's just a local problem, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks to be just localized. Good to see you made a range block already. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for checking on this. Not sure why they're doing this, but I think we can treat it as standard vandalism or nuisance edits from here on out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki! There is a terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki!! The User Goku267 uploaded a lot of porn and horror photos? Can you block him han delete his work?! Thanks Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) DBZ Trolling Hello, can you please help me???? No one will help me, this user: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sketchey That user has been trolling my DBZ profile, she hacked into my username and password, she's been editing my profile she said that I was stealing and added sexual content and edited pages on DBZ!!!! can you please help me ;( Please!!!! :( :( ::::::: -----''Miricle1778 '' : Hi Miricle! It looks like you still have control of your account, so that's good. Please change your password right away to something very hard to guess if you haven't done so already. It's very hard to tell what happened just by looking at your contributions, but if you can find any confessions by this user or any clear evidence that shows us they were the user that was hacking, please send them to us. The best way to report it is to go to . Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shrek Wiki The Shrek Wiki is being vandalized. Suzon^(talk)^(fanon)^( ) 19:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :You have to be more specific with the vandalism (contributions, users, etc). 19:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This IP is the one who is vandalizing the Shrek Wiki and here are pages being marked for deletion. White Flash 01:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Cleaned the spam from the category and the vandal --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC). Vandals *At Coffee Wiki **Here **Here *At Green Hornet Wiki **Here *At Toy Wiki **Here **Here **Here *At Gardening Wiki **Here White Flash 18:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) was here Vandal on the Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice wikii User contributions for 173.67.9.128 - Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki This anonymous user has at least four edits that are acts of vandalism. I have undone the edits on the George O'Malley and Alex Karev pages, but the user also created a page for Geffri Maya that doesn't belong. :Cleaned and blocked. 21:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Poop wiki The wordmark and menus on the YouTube Poop Wiki have been changed to sexual/racial slurs, and it appears that some of the pages have been renamed to similar names. I can't remember if the wiki was always like this or if this is recent vandalism or a change in the direction of the wiki. Could you take a look at it and see if you can figure it out? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :The wiki has been reported. Let see if Staff closes it. 03:40, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :: They got it cleaned up and that admin isn't an admin any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Camp Rock Wiki Somebody's been vandaling at Camp Rock Wiki. I cleaned up the edits, but still, they deserve to be banned. Since the admins of that wiki are MIA I tried leaving a adoption request here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_Camp_Rock_Wiki?t=20120808083849, but no admins have commented on it in a couple of weeks (bumping up doesn't do anything, apparently), and I'm losing hope, especially now when the vandalism is increasing and the number of unessesary pages that need to be deleted are also. -JayTehSpongetta (talk)~"No, I don't have a third arm...silly fans!"-Joe~"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?"-Candace 18:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Can you link the users/IPs that caused problems? I've already spotted Finnick_iz_hot1, but some links will be helpful. Thank you. leviathan_89 20:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Anagle Mole Wiki 76.88.150.26, adding bad categories, vandalizing pages XCoaster (talk) 23:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Reverted and blocked. leviathan_89 Dragon Ball wiki vandal http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dr._Blowjob This user needs to be blocked and there isn't an admin around to do it right now. Help would be appreciated. 20:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I blocked this user when you reported but didn't reply here -- RandomTime 10:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Monster High Wiki w:c:pl.monsterhigh:Specjalna:Wkład/83.8.114.79 - mass blanking, please block. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :Done. leviathan_89 13:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Rhythm Heaven Fever Wiki Vandal The IP address, http://rhfever.wikia.com/wiki/User:108.215.245.38 108.215.245.38, has made a mess of the http://rhfever.wikia.com Rhythm Heaven Fever Wiki website, clearing out informations in several articles, recategorizing them inappropriately, and publishing offensive articles unrelated to the topic. :Edits reverted and user blocked. leviathan_89 10:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Team Umizoomi We have some trouble on the Team Umizoomi Wikia. A Wikia Contributor with no real account has been messing up our song pages. This person puts weird stuff on the lyrics on Steven Burns as well as things I know that the main characters on the show wouldn't even think of saying. Whoever it is probably wants a laugh, but I and some of the other users don't. It could be tricky to find this one since there's no real account, but I know one thing; go to Team Umizoomi Wikia Lastest Activity. if you look for a page called Signs Song that was edited by GoldenLatias6 for removing possible vandalism, then look for the edit below it for Signs Song by a Wikia Contributor. I as well as the admins of our wikia would appreciate it if you can find out who this is. GoldenLatias6 (talk) 18:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC)GoldenLatias6 :Hi, could you link the contributions page for the user you're having trouble with, you can find it linked on the history page, as well as on RecentChanges. If you can't do that, can you link to a page on the wiki that they've vandalised. Thanks -- RandomTime 20:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Avatar wiki The user Hotpiez has been removing alrge amounts on info and there is no admin around to block him. HammerOfThor 23:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :And admin has dealt with the issue. HammerOfThor 23:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandal on Ar tonelico Wiki There is a vandal on Ar tonelico wiki causing trouble. Could someone please do something about them? They made a page featuring the n-word recently and the admin isn't up right now. http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.13.67.26 Message 16:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 16:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Filing a report about a certain individual that should be banned If yyou are wondering why i am reporting a user by the name of Natesworld2k, it's because he is responsible for this long conflict i have had with this group called the TTS Community. The Reason why i say this is because he started this conflict by saying he laughed at my video. Little did i know that offended me, but soon i found out that it did and he just started having this attitude with both Pieboy and myself. I mean, Really? Nate should be banned from every wiki because he has been hating my opinion on MLP:FIM and he also has been a ignorant person to me. :This isn't a case where we'd consider a ban from Wikia, have you tried contacting the admin for the wiki that he's been bothering you on? -- RandomTime 11:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Gumball Wiki A Majority of pages vandalized, (I Recently fixed the homepage back), and Admin would be nice for fixing it. www.gumball.wikia.com. Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 20:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. A user is posting very innopropitate pictures I mean very bad bad bad. The Worst troll in Ben10FF history UltimateYJfan99 has Vandalized: *Ben10Fanfiction wiki. *Young Justice Wiki *Avengers Mightiest Hereos wiki 3 wiki's. Is that enough for you? He's made countless socks,Like Temmingtron10, UltimateYJfan100, UltimateYJfan101, UltimateYJfan102,UltimateYJfan103, UltimateYJfan104,AND SEVERAL ON Ben10fanfiction. He's evil. He wanted a user to encounter a tornado. He IMPERSONATED Subzero309,made LEGOMASTERSUCKS,and another one I can't not remember. He's the worst troll in Ben10Fanfiction history, For more information look here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:UltimateYJfan99 Please. Help us. We cannot stand this piece of evil. :Being dealt with. Note this isn't vandalism. --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Good point. I hadn't tuhoght about it quite that way. :)" Hello, There is a frequent spam over the net we regulary face. Some bots regulary write messages like this: * "Good point. I hadn't tuhoght about it quite that way. :)" * "You really found a way to make this whole process eisaer." * "Tocuwhdon! That's a really cool way of putting it!" OR "Dag nbabit good stuff you whippersnappers!" * "Yours is a ceelvr way of thinking about it." * "Haahhaha. I'm not too bright today. Great post!" * "I'm irmpesesd by your writing. Are you a professional or just very knowledgeable?" * "Very true! Makes a caghne to see someone spell it out like that. :)" They are easily recognisable since they are always badly spelled and it is always the same sentences but this list is not exhaustive. Tell me if you want to receive more sentences. You can see an example here. The contributor is always an IP. Ftiercel 17:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, this is spam, not vandalism. And please report the IPs here. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism On the page Halloween Party 2012 on the Club Penguin Wiki it says Get rid of this page please so I thought you guys should check it out. --Everything goes BOOM and BABAMStudios (talk) 20:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios :Please contact local admins about very minor local issues like this. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Puffles wiki vandalism Please delete the page BaxleyNicholls895, and make sure 86.121.23.170 is blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Appears to be deleted + IP is dealt with. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Vandalism Help! An Anonymous user is vandalizing and leaving inappropriate comments on blogs on the Club Penguin wiki! No other admins are online so can you please block the user? Thanks! The anonymous user is here S h u r o w 23:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) YoshiAndmario9 attack in Club Penguin wikia! Attention VSTF! There is a vandal at the Club Penguin wiki! :This is too vague. Please provide links. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Black Wiki The main page of the Black Wiki has been edited over 15 times and filled with vandal/spam content (i.e. changing every other word or so to "Spiderman" and inserting large, disruptive images). The first edit of this sort begins here. Thanks for reading. [[User:Tocinoman| ~ Toci ~ ]][[User talk:Tocinoman| Go ahead, make my day. ]] 04:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :This was kinda old, so I just simply reverted it to the last good revision. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:09, September 16, 2012 (UTC) @DamiedeterJR is making fun of of me on the wikia chat. I feel like doing suiside. He sayig that im a fake when im telling the truth. I know that it's going to be hard to believe me but he shouldnt make fun of me for it or hate on me for it. It's making me feel bad of my self and i feel like doing suiside. Cowboy Bebop IPs vandalized by creating pages --White Flash 14:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :All pages deleted and IPs blocked. leviathan_89 17:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Toy Wiki Vandalized pages and inappropriate images White Flash 02:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted -- RandomTime 09:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ivan 247 is Blocking for fun I just got blocked for fun by Ivan 247 and when i complained to him about it, he lied then blocked my IP adress too so i couldnt complain to him anymore. yes i know its crazy, but he is an intruder here. Ban him and unblock my account and my IP. I think he blocked me because I made my first edit.Its spam AND vandalism. :Hi, the VSTF doesn't have any power over administrators and their actions. Please if you'd like to talk about this user. Include a link to the wiki in question, thanks -- RandomTime 15:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Zetsuen no Tempest Wiki Adding episode pages, that aren't needed at all. *92.235.2.188 :M+W Talk 23:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::This looks like something that should be handled by the admins of the site, as those could become articles at a later date (and aren't spam or vandalism). ~ty 03:17, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I'll just rename the pages then. ::::M+W Talk 04:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki Vandalism Hello, other at the Club Penguin Wiki a user was vandalising. Please help us! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.205.172.201 Two user accounts creating spam pages http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jimms http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sams4321 I believe they may also have edited Fallout wiki so perhaps moving across wikis. Created/edited page: http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Blog_Software_Can_Make_You_Or_Break_You -- 14:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, this has been sorted. In the future, I advise against leaving talk page messages to those who are blocked (whether or not they're a spambot) because it only gives them attention they want. Users are already notified of being blocked when they attempt to edit after being blocked. If you wish to edit that notice and discontinue the practice of leaving blocked users messages, you can add such links to w:c:ratchet:MediaWiki:Blockedtext --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 14:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :*Thanks. I read about the idea of giving problem users like that attention recently, however leaving a standardized talk page message like that seems to be a little in the grey area of good practices. Having said that thanks for the link I'll look into it. -- 14:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 98.16.236.166 Hello. Someone with the IP address 98.16.236.166 has created many pages on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki that have absolutely nothing to do with Carly Rae Jepsen. I have marked each and every page created as candidates for deletion. Brandon Rhea blocked this IP user, but the ban only goes for one month. This is something that should be monitored. Who is to say that this person could go right back to creating new pages and potentially vandalizing the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki? Thanks again. Sincerely, Brandon Devers 00:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :This IP will not be coming back anytime soon. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 04:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I should hope not. This IP typed “Kids For Character” in all the pages that it created, many of which are supposed to belong on the Adele or Katy Perry Wikis. As such, I marked them as candidates for deletion. Also, look out for this IP: 207.28.159.13. This IP is also responsible for some unnecessary pages that were created on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki. Sincerely, Brandon Devers 12:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. I just thought I would give you a head’s-up about 65.32.109.128. A few months back, this IP user vandalized the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki and left a hate message on my wall, calling me a gay pedophile. Brandon Rhea blocked this user, but the ban expires after three months. Please be on the lookout for 65.32.109.128. Thanks. Brandon Devers 03:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) User Jorah el Andalo http://es.monk.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_MONK :Taken care of. ~ty 17:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) S4 League Same pages have been vandalized by more than one IP: 186.35.73.175 • 2.137.61.15 • 85.50.156.122 --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked and reverted. leviathan_89 22:06, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin wiki chat vandalism! i need help in the Club Penguin wiki chat! there are some troubles! and no mods are around! :We cannot help with issues in chat at this time. ~ty 15:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism on BFDI Wiki An army of IP addresses have vandalized pages in Battle For Dream Island Wiki. I reverted some vandalism, but I'm not sure if I reverted all; please finish this for me and block the IPs? --Brandon Sky (talk) 00:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Can you provide links to contribution pages? ~ty 02:34, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, here's a diff that I reverted in this edit. --Brandon Sky (talk) 06:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandal - Nukapedia http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Juliex - removing content from pages and inserting gibberish into pages. Message 11:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :They've been taken care of by local admins. ~ty 18:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandal in Monster wiki 174.65.74.224 has created the Albert Wesker page with gross things being delicious and its not good and i marked that vandalism page for deletion, if you can take a look in http://monster.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Wesker?action=history you might find the user who created the page that is vandalism and I marked it for vandalism. Would you delete that page and block that user for vandalism?--02:27, October 1, 2012 (UTC)# :Gone -- RandomTime 07:58, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Wine Wiki Could 'the proverbial someone' revert the main page on the Wine Wiki http://wine.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - my Cyrillic is very limited (and I am just exploring the Wikiverse). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Done -- RandomTime 06:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) One Piece Encyclopedia Hi, there some turkish vandal appeared in One Piece Encyclopedia. The local admins appear to be offline. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :sorted [[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 19:41, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Is this what has happened to Wikis Wiki http://wikis.wikia.com/wiki/WikiNode? Some of the entries are reasonable. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) AT wiki This user has been leaving inappropriate messages to Talk Pages and keeps repeating it. I think she mistakes of AT wiki as a dating site. --Blugo34 (talk) 11:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked --Callofduty4 (talk) 12:35, October 9, 2012 (UTC) DragonFable Wiki This anonymous user has been vandalizing many pages and created several inappropriate pages. Here is the list of candidates for deletion. We haven't had an active Admin in years, and nobody's there to take the job (I myself am no longer well-versed in DragonFable ...). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ Let the whole world come see you and know how beautiful you are. 00:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted the obvious vandalism pages from the deletion category and blocked the anon. ~ty 00:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by PhoenixMIX At the moment, there is an edit war going on at the Eureka Wiki on the page for Quinn Lord, which is actually cross-wiki vandalism by PhoenixMIX. It appears that he is attempting to add the "fans call him little sparrow" information on as many wikis as have a page about the actor. From what I can tell, he is the originator of the nickname. The wikis include: * Eureka Wiki -- http://eureka.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?curid=3244&action=history * Fringe Wiki -- http://fringe.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history * Stargate Wiki -- http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history ** Adding same nickname to the wiki's main page -- http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=229399 * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour -- http://rlstinesthehauntinghour.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Lord?action=history * Villains Wiki -- http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Sam_(Trick_'r_Treat)?action=history Any edits in the 217.255.x.x range are by him as well, such as this message thread. According to the message I received, he has been to eight wikis, so some may be on German wikis, since that's where the IP range is from. On YouTube, he appears to have at least one sockpuppet account (xxTeamFearLessxx), which can be seen in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lJf_6CUFBQ . The information on that account also lists Germany as its location. On Wikipedia, he has the following accounts: * PhoenixMIX * PhoenixMIXc * PhoenixMIXj * PhoenixMIXr * PhoenixMIXv All of these are permanently blocked for vandalism, and are detailed in the Sockpuppet investigation. The IPs he has used can be seen in the history for the Quinn Lord page. Since the admins are not responding on the Eureka Wiki, please protect the Quinn Lord article and set a block on his account. In addition, he has created a Quinn Lord "Little Sparrow" Wiki, apparently in retaliation for being blocked on Wikipedia, and based on this translation, as a means of trying to force his personal nickname for the actor on other wikis. Thanks in advance. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. TK-999 (talk) 19:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Alert Hello, Unlike regular requests, to block users, this one is to warn from a possible vandalism attack. Please check the Club Penguin Wiki 4-5 hours from now, and another time after 2 hours, and look for users named something like "YoshiMario" or "Yoshi". This is because many of them attacked the wiki several months ago, and another one has come today (see July block log ans search for the word "yoshi"). He always attacks when no admin is around. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:10, October 13, 2012 (UTC) vandalism at MS Paint Adventures Wiki None of the local sysops are online here. Please block the vandal account and delete the uploaded image.